1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handheld computers. In particular, the invention relates to a door mechanism for a handheld computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld computers are compact devices in which size constraints and mobility considerations influence functionality. In particular, applications for use with handheld computers are not always desirable for all users because such applications may require space, consume battery life, or burden other resources. One approach handheld computers incorporate is to be modularized for use with external devices and accessories. Expansion ports and connectors are sometimes incorporated with handheld computers to provide features such as expanded memory and processing abilities. The expansion ports and connectors are coupled to devices that may need to be protected.
FIG. 12 illustrates a handheld computer 100, for use with peripheral devices, as described with embodiment of the invention. Examples of handheld computers 100 include palm style computers such as a PalmPilot(copyright), Palm III(copyright), or Palm V(copyright), or Palm VII(copyright) organizers, manufactured by Palm Inc. Other types of handheld computers include devices operating under Windows CE(trademark) or PocketPC(copyright) operating systems. Still further, handheld computers may include wireless devices such as cell-phones and wireless access protocol (WAP) enabled devices.
The handheld computer 100 may include interactive hardware and software that perform functions such as maintaining calendars and phone lists. The handheld computer 100 of FIG. 12 includes a front face 25 having a plurality of input functions keys 17, a rocking switch 31, and a display 13 having graphic user interface features. The display 13 may be provided with an interface that allows the user to select and alter displayed content using a pointer such as a stylus. In one example, the display 13 includes a Graffiti(copyright) writing section 18 for tracing alphanumeric characters as input. A plurality of input buttons 19 for performing automated or pre-programmed functions may be provided on a portion of the display 13.
An embodiment of the invention includes a door mechanism for a handheld computer. The door mechanism includes a detachable section that can be pivoted from the housing beyond 90 degrees. In one embodiment, the detachable section may be pivoted to the extent that the detachable section is obstructed from further pivoting by the housing. The hinge structure may also be biased to enable the detachable section to snap back into a closed position after being pivoted open.